royvdbfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Mental Floss
Mental Floss is een boek met weetjes en de gelegenheden om ze te verwerken in een gesprek. Soms is het zeer moeilijk voor mij om de slimme uit te hangen zonder random weetjes te dumpen op mensen. Daarom dus een vertaling van het beste van het werk. Antibiotica Handig voor: Wachtkamers, slijmen bij een wetenschapper, de apothekaresse versieren Sleutelwoorden: penicilline, Alexander Fleming of kippen Het feit: Geloof het of niet, maar de bioloog Selman Waksman ontdekte een revolutionair antibioticum vanachter in de strot van een kip. Selman Waksman, een bioloog aan de Rutgers University, raakte in de jaren '30 geïntereseerd in het isoleren van antibiotica uit schimmels, in de hoop een nieuwe "penicilline" te ontdekken. Om hem te helpen in zijn taak, vroeg hij zijn collega's om hem staaltjes op te sturen van elke ongewone soort die ze tegen kwamen. Op een dag kwam een boer naar een dierenarts van Rutgers met zijn zieke kip. Al zijn kippen, zo beweerde hij, hadden dezelfde ziekte als de kip die hij had meegenomen. De dierenarts ontdekte een schimmelinfectie in de keel, en als brave collega, stuurde hij een uitstrijkje van de kippenstrot. Van een cultuur van die schimmel onttrok Waksman uiteindelijk streptomycine, een antibiotica dat de behandelingen van infecties revolutioneerde, vooral bij tuberculose. Dus de volgende keer als je een infectie hebt op je luchtwegen, bedank je maar een kip. Asperges Handig voor: jezelf te verklaren bij de urinoirs Kernwoorden: Vliegers, Ben Franklin of "Ik moet echt, echt even de waterleiding controleren" Het feit: Benjamin Franklin heeft veel bijgedragen aan de wetenschap, zoals bifocale, de Franklinstoof en de bliksemgeleider. Wat hij ook bijdroeg aan de wetenschap was de ontdekking dat asperges de urine sterk doet ruiken. Je zal wel dankbaar zijn te weten dat de geur door hem geidentificeerd is en komt door zwavelhoudende deeltjes die geproduceert worden wanneer asperges verteerd worden. Het lijkt echter dat niet iedereen die deeltjes kan produceren. Een zijkstudie bij 115 mensen heeft aangetoont dat van die 115 mensen maar 46 de geur produceerde. Wat nog vreemder is, is dat ook niet iedereen de geur kon rieken. Monsieur Mangetout Handig voor: small talk tijdens het eten Sleutelwoorden: Ijzeren maag, à volonté of ik ben zo hongerig dat ik een vliegtuig op kan Het feit: Zoek je voor inspiratie om iets zinnig te vertellen wanneer je vol zit of gewoon niets binnen krijgt? Denk dan bijvoorbeeld aan het verhaal van Michel Lotito, de fransman die ooit een hele Cessna 150 at. Yep, we hebben het hier over een volledig vliegtuig, en de kerel waar het over gaat werd ook wel Monsieur Mangetout genoemd (spreekt er iemand frans). Lotito deed de stunt om een plaatsje te verdienen in het Guinness World Records (zijn eigenlijke record is dat van het vreemdste dieet: 1 kilo metaal per dag), maar zijn ijzeren maag verwerkte veel meer dan gewoon een vliegtuig. Hij is ook de trotse eter van 18 fietsen, een hoop televisies, een houten kist en enkele winkelkarretjes. Om niet te spreken over de lichtballonetjes, scheermesjes en andere kleinigheden die hij tijdens verschillende shows naar binnen speelde. Zoek je voor een reden om het niet thuis of mét je huis te proberen? Lotito had een biologisch voordeel omdat zijn maagwand 2 keer dikker was als dat van een normaal persoon. Dat en hij was frans, en die eten alles als het is klaargemaakt. Zoals gigantische slakken of met maden geïnfecteerde kaas. Nobelprijs voor... wiskunde? Handig voor: irriteren van wiskundeleraar, goede indruk nalaten bij je leraars sociale wetenschappen of mensen die wiskunde haten troosten Kernwoorden: asymptote, parabool en kwadratische vergelijkingen Het feit: Ondanks het feit dat het voor alles gebruikt kan worden, is er nog nooit een Nobelprijs voor de Wiskunde uitgegeven. Toen de uitvinder van het dynamiet Alfred Nobel in zijn testament zei dat zijn fortuin gebruikt moest worden voor het uitrijken van 5 jaarlijkse prijzen aan zij die het meest hebben bijgedragen aan de mensheid het afgelopen jaar, liet hij om mysterieuze reden wiskunde uit het lijstje. Een hele hoop theorieën doen de ronde over deze vreemde weglating. De meeste beweren dat Nobel alle wiskundige haatte omdat zijn vrouw stiekem aan het vermenigvuldigen was met een wiskundige achter arme Alfred's rug. Maar dat is het dus niet. De meest waarschijnlijke redenen dat hij wiskunde uit de lijst liet waren 1) Hij hield helemaal niet zo van wiskunde, en 2) Zweden had reeds een grote prijs voor Wiskunde, uitgegeven door het blad Acta Mathematica. Wiskunde is nog steeds geen onderdeel van de nobelprijs, maar in 1968 werd wel de nobelprijs voor de economie uitgegeven, waardoor de saaie wiskunde toch nog een neef heeft in the big league.